


And then they done sex

by amaresu



Category: due South
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Podfic Available, what is this I don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-14
Updated: 2009-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and Ray discuss and odd (or not-so-odd) case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then they done sex

**Author's Note:**

> Cracky fluff?

"I still don't understand how the moose fits in." Ray slouched down further into the couch, "Everything else makes sense, but the moose I just don't get. I was there and I don't get it."

Fraser looked up from his pizza and opened his mouth, he then closed it and opened it again before putting down his plate and turning to look over at him. "I must confess that I'm not entirely sure what the moose was doing there either. South American penguin smuggling gangster don't normally go together with moose."

He laughed at that, "What do they normally go together with?"

"Fair enough." Fraser picked up his pizza again and stared at it contemplatively. "Maybe they just liked moose?"

"Any thing's possible." He agreed as he grabbed the last slice of pizza over Fraser's protests.

 

And then they done sex. As they do. With curling on the tv.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And then they done sex [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388979) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
